New London Township, Chester County, Pennsylvania
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | grid_name = | grid_position = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Pennsylvania | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Chester | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | established_title4 = | established_date4 = | established_title5 = | established_date5 = | established_title6 = | established_date6 = | established_title7 = | established_date7 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | seat1_type = | seat1 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 30.41 | area_total_sq_mi = 11.74 | area_land_km2 = 30.18 | area_land_sq_mi = 11.65 | area_water_km2 = 0.23 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.09 | area_water_percent = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 337 | elevation_point = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_max_point = | elevation_max_rank = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | elevation_min_point = | elevation_min_rank = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5631 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 5928 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 196.45 | population_density_sq_mi = 508.80 | population_metro_footnotes = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi = | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = -5 | timezone1_DST = EDT | utc_offset1_DST = -4 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 19352, 19360 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = 610 and 484 | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 42-029-53816 | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | blank2_name = | blank2_info = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Wikimedia Commons | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} New London Township is a township in Chester County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 5,631 at the 2010 census. It was the birthplace of U.S. Founding Father Thomas McKean (1734-1817). History New London Township was chartered in 1723. The Rudolph and Arthur Covered Bridge and Linton Stephens Covered Bridge are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics At the 2010 census, the township was 91.9% non-Hispanic White, 1.4% Black or African American, 0.9% Asian, and 1.4% were two or more races. 4.9% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry.https://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA As of the census of 2000, there were 4,583 people, 1,365 households, and 1,205 families residing in the township. The population density was 386.5 people per square mile (149.2/km²). There were 1,390 housing units at an average density of 117.2/sq mi (45.3/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 96.68% White, 0.96% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.89% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.38% of the population. There were 1,365 households, out of which 59.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 80.7% were married couples living together, 4.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 11.7% were non-families. 8.9% of all households were made up of individuals, and 2.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.36 and the average family size was 3.60. In the township the population was spread out, with 37.6% under the age of 18, 5.0% from 18 to 24, 33.3% from 25 to 44, 19.6% from 45 to 64, and 4.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 99.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.2 males. |footnote=http://www.dvrpc.org/data/databull/rdb/db82/appedixa.xls }} The median income for a household in the township was $77,468, and the median income for a family was $79,929. Males had a median income of $60,298 versus $37,727 for females. The per capita income for the township was $24,824. About 1.4% of families and 2.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.0% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. References External links *New London Township Category:Townships in Chester County, Pennsylvania Category:Townships in Pennsylvania